cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Rhino tank (Red Alert 2)
|req= |hotkey= |squadsize= |groundattack=90 |airattack= |cooldown=65 |airspeed= |landspeed=6 |seaspeed= |range=5.75 |sight=8 |parent= |addons= |evolvesto= |power= |produce= |allows= |research= |ability= |structure= }} The Rhino heavy tank was the main battle tank of the Soviet union in Red Alert 2, replacing the old heavy tank. Background The Soviets mass-produced Rhino tanks to swarm the US, hoping to win through sheer numbers and weight of firepower. It seems that the Apocalypse derived from this tank, but is bigger, heavier and carries more weapons. Of all the basic tanks the Rhino was by far the strongest in terms of raw fire power and armor. The notable difference between it and its predecessor is a single, large cannon compared to dual cannon turrets seen on the heavy tanks of the Second World War. These changes may come from consideration that constructing a single barrel but powerful tank was much more practical in contrast to the mechanical difficulties of constructing a dual barrel turret on a compact designed medium tank chassis. Usage Rhino tanks were heavily armored and mounted a large 120mm gun, but sacrificed speed in the process. Despite the fact that it was slower than its two counterparts, it was still quite speedy for a heavy tank, being able to mobilize quickly from one location to another. Its speed deficit in comparison with its counterparts were not as pronounced as the heavier Apocalypse Tank; it is believed that the Rhino was capable of upwards of three quarters of the Allied Grizzly tanks top speed. Rhino's formed the bulk of the frontline vehicles fielded during the war. Like most other tanks it was capable of grinding infantry under its treads and was good at shelling buildings in groups. Soviet high command deemed the Rhino tank worthy of mass production, deploying it throughout the Soviet Union and to nearly all major battlefields during the war. While dwarfed in terms of power by the high tech Apocalypse Tanks, Rhino's remained a major asset to the USSR in all of GWWIII major conflicts, using mass attack tactics to win the day. This tactic became even more viable with the invention of Industrial Plants, which allowed the tanks to be churned out at a much faster rate and, in the process, gave the Soviet Army many chances to both outgun and overpower their enemies. The Rhino tanks are very useful in early PVP (player versus player) online games due to its cheap production cost and medium-high power aganist vehicles and structures. The Rhino tanks are especially useful in a Soviet vs Allied PVP match : during very early gameplays, the player controlling the Soviet faction could easily build few of these tanks and defeat the Allied player if these tanks are focused on destroying enemy structures; as the Allied player spent much time in early game to develop his/her base. This tactic is called 'rushes' and are usually used by Soviet players early in game. Counters Against aerial threats Rhino's had no effective response, being unable to hit them. Sometimes, a lucky Rhino could dodge missiles launched by Harriers or Black Eagles, but this required precise timing. Against Rocketeers, Rhino's were completely helpless. The German tank destroyer was also more then a match for it, possessing much greater firepower, and costing the same amount of resources as the Rhino. Rhino's were more expensive to produce then the Grizzly Medium Tank or the Lasher Light Tank and was often outnumbered by the smaller tanks. Large groups of deployed GIs could wear down Rhinos due to its lack of anti-infantry weapons, but the tanks themselves could easily grind the infantry under their treads if they weren't destroyed in the process. After the defeat of the Soviet Union the Allies developed the Guardian GI which could take on armored units such as the Rhino much more effectively, especially if bunkered in an IFV or even the new Battle Fortress. During the Psychic Dominator Disaster the Guardian GIs were brought back in time and Rhinos had to overcome these challenges. Category:Tanks